J'ai comme une envie
by Naymilie
Summary: Song fic sur "Je t'aime mélancolie"... Remus et Harry souffrent de la mort de Sirius. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre.


_J'ai comme une envie  
De voir ma vie au lit  
Comme une idée fixe  
Chaque fois que l'on me dit  
La plaie c'est ça :  
C'est qu'elle pousse trop vite  
La mauvaise herbe nuit  
C'est là qu'il me vient une idée :  
Pouvoir m'apitoyer_

Remus était allongé sur un lit, dans une sombre chambre d'une sinistre maison. Le lit de Sirius. La maison de Sirius. Il lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de souffrir. De le montrer. Car Harry avait besoin de lui. De sa présence. De quelqu'un qui ne passerait pas son temps à pleurer avec lui, mais à le consoler, à l'aider.

_C'est bien ma veine  
Je souffre en douce  
J'attends ma peine  
Sa bouche est si douce_

Le lycanthrope ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir de sensations. Combien de fois Sirius et lui s'étaient-ils embrassés sur ce lit. Les lèvres de Sirius, si parfaites, si régulières, si douces, qui frôlaient avec sensualité les siennes. Comme il aurait voulu les embrasser encore une fois. Les sentir contre ses lèvres et les goûter. Elles étaient terriblement sucrées.

_J'ai comme une envie  
De voir ma vie au lit  
Comme une idée fixe  
Qui me poursuit la nuit - la nuit - la nuit  
Je savoure la nuit  
L'idée d'éternité  
La mauvaise herbe nuit  
Car elle ne meurt jamais_

C'était sa drogue, son péché. Chaque nuit, il en rêvait. Il voulait le revoir, le sentir contre lui. Sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. Mais jamais plus il ne le pourrait. Et il vivrait avec ce manque, ce vide en lui qui ne partirait jamais.

_Quand tout est gris  
La peine est mon amie  
Un long suicide acide  
Je t'aime mélancolie  
Sentiment qui  
Me mène à l'infini  
Mélange du pire, de mon désir,  
Je t'aime mélancolie_

Remus avait pensé de nombreuses fois à le rejoindre. Faisant courir ses doigt sur son poignet. Comme il aurait été facile de se couper. Et il aurait vécu heureux avec son Sirius.

Envie d'en finir, terriblement effrayante et attirante à la fois.

_Quand tout est gris  
La peine est mon amie  
J'ai l'âme humide aussi  
Tout mon être chavire  
Oh viens je t'en prie  
C'est ton amie aussi  
C'est l'élixir de mes délires  
Je t'aime mélancolie_

Remus ne pleurait pas en apparence, mais tout en être était en train de pleurer. Il pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il l'avait perdu une fois à cause d'Azkaban, et il venait de le reperdre au Ministère.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Ses larmes ne parvenaient pas à sortir et semblaient l'étouffer. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un impression. Remus était toujours en vie. Trop en vie.

_J'ai comme une envie  
De voir ma vie en l'air  
Chaque fois que l'on me dit  
C'est de la mauvaise herbe  
Et moi je dis :  
Qu'une sauvage née  
Vaut bien d'être estimée  
Après tout elle fait souvent la nique  
Aux "trop bien" cultivées, et toc!_

Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Se laisser dépérir à feu doux, sans aucun remords. Encore une idée qui ne le quitterait probablement jamais.

_C'est bien ma veine  
Je souffre en douce  
J'attends ma peine  
Sa bouche est si douce_

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Remus ferma les yeux. Harry passa sa tête par l'embrasure et observa longuement le lycanthrope, sans un mot, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de Remus et s'allongea sur le lit à ses côtés, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ancien Professeur.

Et le dernier des Maraudeurs.

_J'ai comme une idée  
De la moralité  
Comme une idée triste  
Mais qui ne meurt jamais  
En somme c'est ça :  
Pour plaire aux jaloux  
Il faut être ignorée  
Mais là, mais là, mais là, pour le coup  
C'est Dieu qui m'a planté, alors ?_

Remus ouvrit les yeux et serra le jeune homme contre lui. Non. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner. Pas tout de suite. La voix de la raison était toujours la plus forte chez Remus, et abandonner Harry de cette manière était horriblement égoïste.

_Quand tout est gris  
La peine est mon amie  
Un long suicide acide  
Je t'aime mélancolie  
Sentiment qui  
Me mène à l'infini  
Mélange du pire, de mon désir,  
Je t'aime mélancolie_

Harry et l'homme s'endormirent silencieusement, les larmes du Gryffondor arrêtant peu à peu de couler.

Promesse silencieuse, Remus venait par ce silence et cette étreinte de décider de veiller toujours sur Harry.

Pour Sirius.


End file.
